


Late Night Indulgences

by cheddarbug



Series: Kinktober2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Aymeric decides to go on a late-night stroll and just so happens to stumble upon something he most certainly shouldn't see ;)





	Late Night Indulgences

Night settled peacefully over the glittering city of Ishgard. The drop in temperature once the sun set beyond the mountains in the distance often sent the citizens indoors to the warmth of their fireplaces or into their beds piled high with thick duvets and furs. Some, like Ser Aymeric de Borel, had taken this time where the streets were almost barren to stroll around the city uninterrupted. 

It had become difficult to sleep of late, and the only cure that didn’t involve some sort of alchemical concoction was a brisk walk in the cold. He had chosen a more modest attire to that of his ceremonial armor he was charged with wearing all day, every day. The thick Alpine coat and woolen breeches were a welcome disguise that kept most people from recognizing him from a distance. 

However, even around the Pillars he was a familiar face, and so the lord commander had avoided those neighborhoods in favor of the darker, more secluded Brume. Down here, there wasn’t much shelter from the cold. Several lowborn Elezen huddled together in groups for warmth or circled around a small fire that had been started with whatever kindling they had managed to steal or earn through hard labor.

It wasn’t the most welcoming of places, but most of them paid him no mind as he strolled through the dark alleys with his hands rested firmly in his pockets. There was no reason to worry about being mugged, not when he was a skilled combat fighter and had more training to protect and defend himself than even the most veteran member of the Brume. 

The further in he traveled, the more sparse the people became. There were a few abandoned buildings that were too run down to offer much in the way of shelter and even fewer fires lit in corners protected from the wind. Aymeric was ready to turn around and begin his journey back as his muscles were now well stretched and the cold of the wintry night was finally seeping into his bones when he heard a sharp gasp. 

He froze in place, his ears straining against the freezing wind to pick up on the sound again. He had thought it was a woman, but when there was nothing there for him to hear, he figured it had just been a product of his imagination. Then it sounded again, this time more of a grunt. 

And definitely female. 

Aymeric turned on his heel and followed the strange noises toward a lonely building with boarded windows and gaping holes where stones had been dislodged from their mortar. Just before breaching the rickety door, he paused with widened eyes. Being a Temple Knight and now a Lord Commander, Aymeric knew the sounds of a clandestine encounter, and now that he was close enough to hear the low murmur of a male voice followed by a high keening from a woman, there was no doubt in his mind he had stumbled upon one. 

He began to take mental note of the knights he had on patrol through this quarter and realized it had been too long since he had seen one make their rounds. While he wasn’t the sort of man to deny one of his officers their fun, he certainly would not tolerate it if they were doing it on the job and circled around the building to peek through one of the holes in the wall just to be sure. 

He also wouldn’t want to drop in the middle of some love affair between a nobleman and his mistress. 

By the time he found a suitable hole that gave him a clear view of the inside of the building, the moans had become breathier and faster. Aymeric tried to clear his mind before his body could react to the obscene sounds, but he was still a man and she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was difficult to tell at first where they were exactly, and upon first glance he knew it wasn’t one of his own knights shirking from their duty. Judging from the thick black coat that matched his own, however, Aymeric was sure this was a nobleman’s affair. 

Until silvery-white hair glowed in the moonlight. 

Immediately Aymeric turned away from the hole, his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of the Warrior of Light sitting on a desk while someone thrusted into her. It was none of his business, he had no right to stay and listen to the breathy moans and whispered encouragement to her lover. Fury, he didn’t even have to guess at who the man was now that he had recognized her. 

But somehow, he couldn’t leave. His body refused to move from the spot, far too enraptured with the scene playing out behind him. Aymeric tried to reason with himself. They were vulnerable here, weren’t they? Distracted as they were with each other, someone could easily have walked in and murdered them and stolen their goods for warmth. 

Yes. He was staying as a  _ friend. _ One that cared deeply about their well-being and wanted to make sure they would make it back to the Fortemps Manor in one piece. 

He shifted again, quietly as he could to look back through the hole. Carine was leaning back now, her weight rested on her arms. She wore a thick coat too, but hers was open in the front letting the pale moonlight dance across her exposed breasts and tight, perky nipples. Her legs, also bare, wrapped around Haurchefant’s waist as he drove into her in a steady, slow rhythm. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Aymeric was palming his growing erection. 

He knew it was wrong. She was the Warrior of Light of all people, and someone he considered a dear friend! To make matters worse, she was madly in love with one of his closest friends. To sit here and watch them, lust and desire for her pulsing through his veins, was a cardinal sin. He needed to leave, to walk away, but when her eyes flicked in his direction, he froze. 

She couldn’t know he was there, could she?

The moment was so brief that he was sure it was just a coincidence. He was being quiet though the pressure he was applying with his hand over his trousers just wasn’t quite enough. She was smiling now, pulling Haurchefant in for a kiss before whispering into his ear. A moment later, he was down on his knees in front of her, spreading her wide for Aymeric to see. 

His cock throbbed at the sight. 

She was  _ glistening _ and he wanted nothing more than to be the man kneeling before her to taste her pleasure. Aymeric swallowed and licked his lips as Haurchefant kissed along her inner thigh and then kiss her slick folds. He gripped his cock tightly as her head tossed back and she moaned. Was she being louder than before? Or was he now just hyper focused and attuned to the delightful sounds she made?

Carine’s hands grabbed Haurchefant’s hair, pressing him closer while somehow still giving Aymeric the perfect view to see his tongue delving into her sweet cleft. He could hear the man moan, see his eyes flutter, and by the Fury, Aymeric wanted a taste! He nearly lost himself then and there when her hips started to roll as she worked herself against Haurchefant’s tongue.

Not wanting to be done before they were, he stopped and took a deep breath. That, and he wasn’t exactly eager to come in his own breeches before having to walk all the way across Ishgard to his estate. There would be enough shame and discomfort alone in his mind to have to deal with that as well. 

When he was satisfied that his blood had cooled, Aymeric turned back to the hole and watched as Carine’s fingers joined the action in tandem with her lover’s skilled tongue. It started as a slow, sensual circle around the bundle of nerves and gradually quickened. He watched as her body began to tighten, as muscles contracted and toes curled and he knew,  _ gods _ he knew she was close. A moment later and she was crying out in ecstasy into the night, her body shaking from the force of her climax while Haurchefant gladly rode the waves. 

Aymeric couldn’t take his eyes off her if he wanted to. They followed the steady rise and fall of her chest, lingered on the tight peaks of her nipples, and trailed down to where Haurchefant was kissing and licking and praising her. It was no wonder she adored the man when he worshipped her like a goddess. 

The reprieve was short lived before Haurchefant rose to his feet and let his coat drop from his shoulders. Steam rolled off his skin in the cold night air, and it was then Aymeric realized he had forgotten he was cold, or at least had worked himself up enough that he no longer felt it. This time, it was Carine who sank to her knees on top of the discarded coat. Like her lover, she seemed to agree there was no need for protection against the cold and slowly let the fur slip from her shoulders until she was fully bare for Aymeric to see. 

She kissed along the length of Haurchefant’s cock, slow and sensual while batting her long lashes up at him like a picture of innocence. She teased him, licked him, tapped its flared crown upon her tongue before giving it the smallest of kisses. Haurchefant’s hips bucked at the sensation, as did Aymeric’s as he tossed aside all reason to pull out his cock right there in the middle of the night and out in the open. Carine grinned and winked, then engulfed him in one smooth motion. 

It was all Aymeric could do not to moan aloud at the sight. One hand wrapped around his free cock and the other fisted against his mouth to prevent any surprise noises as Carine bobbed her head in a steady rhythm. He stroked himself just so, imagining that it was her wrapped deliciously around him and not his own calloused hand, his breath growing erratic with each careful pull. 

Then Haurchefant took control. What had started as a needy twitch of his hips had turned into full thrusting while holding Carine’s head firmly in place. If Aymeric hadn’t been half mad with lust at the moment, he would have thought his friend’s behavior cruel and barbaric. One look at Carine, however, erased all thoughts from his mind as she eagerly swallowed him. The noises they made; the choking, gagging, popping sounds were now music to Aymeric’s ears as he matched their pace. His breath turned to short gasps, his grip on his own cock tightening as he teetered on the edge of release…

In the end, it was Haurchefant’s harsh bark of pleasure that drove him over the edge as the man pulled his cock from the Warrior of Light’s mouth just in time to spurt her face with his seed. She looked radiant and well spent as she licked the cum from her lips, a grin wide and beautiful and all for Haurchefant. Aymeric took a shallow breath and averted his eyes once more lest he try and imagine her looking up at  _ him _ like that with his cum all over her face instead of spent on the cold cobbled streets of Ishgard. 

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiped his shame from his fingers and the scant traces left at the tip of his cock before discarding the offending cloth in the darkness. The two of them were moving in the darkness, no doubt gathering their discarded clothes, so Aymeric took the opportunity and fled before he and his sin was discovered.

***

The next evening, Aymeric had the express pleasure of joining the Warrior of Light at the Fortemps Manor for dinner. He had long since prayed for forgiveness for his intrusion upon her and Haurchefant’s private affairs and was feeling quite confident that there was nothing he needed to worry about. Neither Haurchefant or Carine seemed to have realized he had been there as they welcomed him and sat around the table for dinner. 

It was late into the evening when he chose to excuse himself. He had not slept much the night before and was intent on getting much needed rest tonight to face the day on the morrow. Carine, being the wonderful hostess she was, offered to walk him to the door and see him out while Haurchefant and his brothers discussed family business. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” she told him as she pulled his coat from the hanger and offered it to him. 

“I always enjoy your company, my friend. And dinner was excellent, as always. Please give my regards to Count Edmont when he returns,” he smiled as he took the coat. For a moment, their fingers brushed and he was instantly reminded of where those fingers had been the night before. 

He tried his best to hide his blush. 

“And what of last night?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” Aymeric sputtered and glanced at the door.  _ She couldn’t have seen me. It was too dark, I was quiet… _

Her hand rested upon his chest, stopping him from making a swift exit before she was finished speaking with him. She looked into his eyes, her own alight with mischief and devilry, but it was her hand lightly stroking his chest through the fabric of his shirt that distracted him most. 

“I’m sorry, my lady,” he bowed his head in shame. “I should not have intruded, I should not have stayed-”

Her fingers lifted his chin, “But you  _ wanted _ to, yes?”

“I shouldn’t have.”

“That’s not what I asked, Aymeric,” she poked his chest and his heart fluttered...amongst other things. 

“Fury, yes. Yes I did.”

Carine smiled in triumph and flicked the tip of his nose with her finger, “And if I were to offer you a chance to watch again? Mayhap even participate?”

“Fury, _ yes!” _ Aymeric hissed, his hands clenching to keep himself from reaching out and pressing her against the wall this very moment. Even if Haurchefant was aware of this arrangement, and he had no reason to think otherwise as Carine likely wouldn’t have cornered him in her lover’s home, that didn’t mean the Fortemps or their servants would be quite so understanding. 

Carine arched a brow in surprise and grinned before pressed a sweet kiss of promise against his cheek. “Think there is enough room for all of us in that manor of yours?”

Aymeric swallowed, his mind overwhelmed by the thought of Carine sharing his bed while Haurchefant watched from the chair, or vise versa, or both of them sharing her together. Fury be praised, he wanted nothing more. 

“Yes,” he finally nodded. 

“We shall see you soon then,” Carine winked and returned to the parlor where the sounds of the Fortemps men laughing resonated from. 

It seemed he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wanted to have a Carine/Haurchefant/Aymeric threesome before. Somehow, this changed my mind entirely xD


End file.
